My Prince
by freedomatthesea
Summary: Lieutenant Duckling prompt: Killian being crowned a prince after he and Emma are married.


**Lieutenant Duckling prompt**: Killian being crowned a prince after he and Emma are married.

**A/n**: I don't even know what this is.

* * *

"Killian, you have nothing to worry about." Emma assured him, laughing softly as she watched him pacing the antechamber for perhaps the eighteenth time. "You're being crowned prince, not being led to the guillotine."

"I feel that the later would be easier." Killian jested, coming to halt, if only to appease her request. "What if I do something wrong? I am well aware that all the nobles of this land and from across the realms will be here – see _me_ become prince of this land. I am not like them."

"I know that you're not like them." Emma rose from her seat, making her way cross the room to him. She took his hands in hers, smiling warmly up at him. "You being crowned prince changes _nothing_, Killian. You are still the man that I love, still the man that I am married to, and still the father of our child." She placed his hand on her stomach, only the slightest swell noticeable beneath the layers of her dress. "It changes nothing. We have never cared what others have thought of us."

"I know but-"

"No buts," Emma leaned up and kissed his lips, "Be calm. For me. Your pacing is giving me a headache." She laughed, squeezing his hands tightly. "Have I told you how handsome all of this regalia looks on you?"

"You have not, however I feel like I'm wearing your father's clothing."

"_Well_, the cloak was his. But everything else was made for you." She released his hands and smoothed her fingers over the velvety material of his vest. "Fit to be a prince."

"Only because I have a beautiful _princess _beside me." He retorted, laughing quietly. "There are no plans to announce your pregnancy as well, are there?"

"I'm _barely_ showing. If anything the dress makes me look larger than I am." Emma tilted her head, looking up at him. "You worry too much. No one is going to care that I am pregnant, we are married."

"If your parents hadn't taken so bloody long in allowing our marriage all of this could have been done _before_ you were showing."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Stop worrying. We _are_ married – that's all that matters."

Killian let his shoulders sag, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're right. At the end of the day, _that_ is all that matters. Against all odds, we still managed to be together."

"The princess and her sailor - they'll write stories about us." Emma laughed, leaning up to kiss him again just as the fanfare began to play. "Are you ready?"

"_Yes_." Killian said firmly, offering her his arm, leading them through the grand doorway and into the massive great hall.

The room was packed, royals and dignitaries from across the realms – faces she'd seen and those she'd never even met were all there to witness the crowning of her husband – the Prince. She spotted Liam in the crowd and the crew of the Jewel of the Realm.

She tilted her head to look at Killian, gauging his reaction to the grand entrance. He was strangely calm, his eyes flickering around and taking in the sights. She was used to this sort of treatment. All her life she'd been foisted into situations like this – greeting all a sundry visitors from foreign lands. But he was new to this.

"I love you." She whispered, squeezing his arm tightly to reassure him. "You can do this, there's no need to worry."

"I know. I don't have to worry - I have you. No matter what." Killian said quietly, moving to stand before _his_ throne between Emma and her parents.

The sheer size of the audience was overwhelming, but with her by his side – he could do this, without fear, without worry. At the end of the day, she'd still be his wife, whether the coronation went smoothly or not.

* * *

David approached Killian and Emma once the coronation was through and the guests were beginning to disperse, leaving them for the most part, to their own devices.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned his daughter, his gaze dropping to her stomach. "I hope that all is well."

"I'm just tired." Emma confessed, her hand going to her stomach. "Don't expect me to up early in the morning for breakfast. I'll be taking it in my chamber once I finally wake up. I'm worn out."

"Your mother was the same way when she pregnant with you. Even the smallest gatherings left her exhausted." Her father smiled at her, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You should go lay down Emma."

"But there are still guests here. I am not yet ready for them to talk about my mysterious _ailment_." Emma said pointedly, shooing Killian's hand away when it moved towards her stomach. "They'll believe I only married you on account of folly."

"Isn't that why you married him?" David teased, a good natured smile lighting his face. "I know, I know. The two of you are very similar to Snow and I."

"The shepherd and the sailor, hmm?" Killian retorted with a smirk, crossing his arms across his chest as he cast a glance towards Emma. "You look tired, Emma. "Come along, love. I've got to keep in your father's good graces."

Emma rolled her eyes with a laugh, "You're ridiculous." She smiled at her father, dipping into a low curtsy, "But, I _am_ tired and I'm only going to rest because _I_ want to rest." She looked between the two of them, "I don't need a King _and_ a Prince on my case."

"You know you love it." David retorted, smiling broadly at her. "Go. _Rest_. You've been on your feet for hours."

* * *

Emma fell back against the bed, tucking her arms behind her head as she watched Killian undressing. "You look better in your naval uniform."

"Well, that's a shame seeing as I'm not in the navy any longer, _princess_." He retorted, giving her a look as she shed his shirt, donning the one that he wore to bed. "Remember, I had to do that to marry you?"

"I mean, you're still handsome and all, but I much prefer you in that uniform or nothing at all."

"You must rest." Killian said firmly, shaking his head. "No trying to tempt me tonight, _princess_."

Emma puckered out her bottom lip, batting her lashes at him, "But perhaps I _need_ to tempt you tonight. After the stress of today…?"

"No. _Sleep_." Killian moved to lay on the bed beside her, pulling the covers up and over them. "You have had a _very_ long day today and you need to rest." He let his hand rest on her stomach, stroking the slight curve gently. "Sleep well tonight and I'll give you what you want in the morning."

"_Fine_." Emma gave him a look, "I shall do as you say _my_ prince."

Killian leaned over to press a kiss to her lips, "_Sleep_."

"I'm not tired." She protested, though her eyes were half-lidded and her words were drawled out, an evident edge of tiredness in her tone.

"I love you." He whispered, keeping close to her as he curled his arm around her. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good-night, _my_ prince."


End file.
